Saint Seiya
|-|Clássico =thumb|700px |-|Next Dimension=thumb|700px |-|Episódio G=thumb|700px |-|Episódio G Assassin=thumb|700px |-|The Lost Canvas=thumb|700px |-|Santia Sho=thumb|700px |-|Omega=thumb|700px |-|A lenda do santuário=thumb|700px |-|Soul of Gold=thumb|700px Sumário Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do zodiaco é um mangá de Masami Kurumada que decorreu de 1986 a 1991. Contou a história dos santos, um grupo de poderosos guerreiros que juraram combater como o exército da Deusa Athena. Ao longo da série, eles enfrentam várias Guerras Sagradas contra Deidades que desejam reivindicar a Terra de Atena como suas, sempre contra adversários cada vez mais fortes. A série rapidamente se tornou um sucesso, e Toei Animation logo seguiu com uma adaptação Anime no mesmo ano. Curiosamente, em vez de simplesmente seguir o mangá e adicionar episódios de preenchimento de tempos em tempos, o anime tomou grandes liberdades com o material de origem, alterando detalhes de backstories, adicionando / alterando personagens, criando arcos de história nova e geralmente amarrando todos os novos " material de enchimento "para a trama original de manga. Quando o Mangá / Anime original chegou ao fim, a série se viu no limbo e, de 1991 a 2001, não surgiu nenhum material novo. Isso mudou quando Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation decidiram reviver a série, e desde então, Saint Seiya tem sido uma franquia cada vez maior e expansiva. Em 2001, a Encyclopedia de Saint Seiya Taizen veio a ser, agrupada ao lado do Hypermyth , e com os dois muitos detalhes da mitologia da série se explicaram (Nota: já havia um Hypermyth em 1990, mas não foi escrito nem supervisionado por Kurumada, e muitos dos seus detalhes são removidos na atualização de 2001, deixando claro o que é a versão canônica). No ano seguinte, os OVAs de Saint Seiya Hades começaram a ser publicados, ao lado da Light Novel, Saint Seiya Gigantomachia , contando uma história que aconteceu entre os arcos de Poseidon e Hades e o mangá Saint Seiya Episódio G, uma prequela focada no Cavaleios de ouro, que a Kurumada supervisionou, aprovou e oficialmente cânone confirmado. Desde então, inúmeros anime e mangás foram lançados, como Saint Seiya Next Dimension e Saint Seiya Lost Canvas em 2006, originalmente destinados a serem igualmente histórias de história válidas publicadas simultaneamente, ainda desde 2009 Next Dimension foi chamada de continuação canônica de Saint Seiya . Também foi lançado o Capítulo do Céu: Overture , pretendido como o primeiro de uma trilogia que diria ao Arc Olympus, mas devido à desaprovação da Kurumada, o plano foi abandonado. E por último, mas não menos importante, o anime Saint Seiya Omega e Saint Seiya Soul of Gold e o manga Saintia Sho . Por muito tempo, todos esses animes e mangás foram vistos como spin-off não-canônicos, mas tudo mudou quando em 2014, quando a sequela direta do Episódio G, Saint Seiya Episódio G: Assassin começou, e nela a existência de um Multiverso no A franquia foi confirmada . Isso, ao lado de referências a diversos anime "não canônicos" da série, obrigou os fãs a olhar para a Franquia Saint Seiya de uma nova perspectiva. Leia esse tópico Cronologia Original Mangá Universe: * Episódio G de Saint Seiya (7 anos antes do início da série Clássica, ano de 1979) * Saint Seiya Episódio G: Assassino - Prólogo (meses após a luta contra Cronus) * Arco do Santuário Manga Clássico (Ano de 1986) * Clássico Manga Poseidon Arc (ano de 1987) * Clássico Manga Hades Arco (Ano de 1990) * Saint Seiya Next Dimension (dias após o Hades Arc / Ano de 1743 no passado) * Saintia Sho (Eventos que acontecem paralelamente ao Manga Clássica) * Saint Seiya Episódio G: Assassin (tempos modernos, décadas após a série principal) Toei Animation Universe: * Arco Santuário Anime clássico (enchimentos iniciais não incluídos) * Classic Anime Asgard Arc * Classic Anime Poseidon Arc * OVAs de Saint Seiya Hades * Alma do ouro de Saint Seiya (entre Hades Inferno e Hades Elysium) * Saint Seiya Omega (25 anos após o início da série Classic, ano de 2011) Universos paralelos: * Saint Seiya Lost Canvas (Um olhar alternativo sobre a Guerra Santa contra Hades de 1743) * Capítulo Céu de Santa Seiya: insinuação * Saint Seiya Gigantomachia (no meio de Poseidon Arc e Hades Arc) * Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (Uma adaptação do filme CGI do Sanctuary Arc, levando grandes liberdades com o material original) Status Desconhecido: * Saint Seiya Online (Um MMORPG da série) * Saint Seiya Golden Age (No meio de Poseidon Arc e Hades Arc of the Original Manga, não traduzido). Poder do Verso Saint Seiya é amplamente considerado um dos versos de anime mais poderosos que existem. Devido à mecânica da série, mesmo os personagens mais fracos, capazes de controlar apenas o Cosmos Básico, sentam-se confortavelmente ao redor do Nível da Ilha em sua Potência de Ataque e Durabilidade. Muito acima deles, existem inúmeros personagens, mais de 100 ao contar toda a franquia, cuja potência varia do nível do Sistema Multi-Solar, ao nível Galaxy e mesmo ao nível Multi-Galaxy. Depois, há os personagens de Deus, cujos poderes podem variar de ser tão "insignificantes" quanto o de Star, embora a maioria dos até mesmo deuses menores demonstre uma superioridade imensa em relação a qualquer usuário do 7º e 8º Sentidos, e por meio de certos feitos podem ser classificados em Pelo menos o nível Multi-Galaxy. Deidades principais e poderosas, como os olímpicos e os titãs, possuem um nível de poder muito além de toda compreensão mortal, estando além do infinito típico e residindo em uma dimensão completamente diferente. Seus níveis são freqüentemente em torno de Universe + to Multi-Universe. Finalmente, Saint Seiya tem a presença de alguns personagens God Tier, cujo poder fica no nível Multiversal +, com um único personagem muito acima deles no Alto Multiversal +. A franquia também mantém velocidades imensas, contendo alguns dos personagens MFTL + mais rápidos lá fora. Para uma coleção desses feitos de velocidade, leia este blog. Finalmente, o que realmente faz de Saint Seiya um verso impressionante, também são as habilidades e manipulações especiais dos vários personagens, tais como, entre outros: Criação, Manipulação, Destruição e Restauração Atômica, Subatômica e Quântico Manipulação da realidade Remoção de Sentidos Psicocinese com alcance universal Manipulação a frio, atingindo não apenas o zero absoluto, mas as temperaturas Centenas de vezes mais frias (de alguma forma) Manipulação de Probabilidade Manipulação do espaço Manipulação do tempo Manipulação de Almas Manipulação da mente Manipulação de Gravidade Manipulação da vida e da morte Manipulação de Causidade e Acausalidade Membros com conhecimento: LotusKlm Personagens: Os 5 Cavaleiros de Bronze Lendários seiya divino.jpg|Seiya de Pégaso shiryu divino.jpg|Shiryu de Dragão hyoga divino.jpg|Hyoga de Cisne shun divino.jpg|Shun de Andrômeda ikki divino.jpg|Ikki de Fênix Outros cavaleiros de bronze ''' Jabu de Unicórnio.jpg|Jabu de Unicórnio Ichi_card.png|Ichi de Hidra '''Cavaleiros de Prata Orfeu de lira.jpg|Orfeu de Lira Marin de águia.jpg|Marin de Águia Shina de cobra.jpg|Shina de Cobra Cavaleiros de Ouro (Século XX) Categoria:AnimesCategoria:VersesCategoria:MangásCategoria:Light novel